When creating a group of virtual machines with affinity or anti-affinity rules, a common set of virtual machine services may be deployed to each of the virtual machines in a virtual machine group. However, in some special cases, having the same set of virtual machine services for all the virtual machines in the virtual machine group may not be sufficient, as some of the virtual machines may need to have specific services deployed (e.g., services to reduce the workload of the virtual machine group), without needing the other virtual machine services that are common to the other virtual machines.